The present invention pertains generally to portable sandblasting equipment for use in small and medium scale sandblasting operations.
Abrasive containing tanks used in sandblasting are susceptible to a bridging condition wherein a void is formed adjacent the outlet of the tank. Toward overcoming this bridging condition, vibrators have been coupled to such tanks at added cost and noise to system operation. Vibration of the tank also necessitates resiliently mounting same also contributing to the overall cost of the abrading system.
Additionally troublesome in existing sandblasting systems is short nozzle life. The use of very hard and costly material such as tungsten carbide alleviates the problem somewhat but contributes significantly to nozzle replacement cost.